More Than A Pet
by maryfever123
Summary: Perseus is Nico's dog, but he wants to be more than that. When Nico starts dating his best friend, Annabeth, Perseus loses hope. Then the Blue Fairy allows him to temporarily become human. If he can't make Nico fall in love with him in 5 days, then Perseus will turn back into a dog and he and Nico will never be able to be together. All human. Percy/Nico. rated T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You will obviously be able to tell that this is my first fanfic. I got the idea from a story on wattpad ( story/558420-he-calls-me-puzzle-boyxboy ). Anyway, this is Percy/Nico. That means boyxboy. That means ultra gayness. If you do not like, then I suggest you do not read. Enjoy! ;P**

Percy's POV

The first time I met Nico I was only a puppy. I don't really remember much, just that there was a little boy smiling right in my face with cake on his face. I must've barked at him for hours, but I learned to like him. Actually, I learned to _love_ him.

If you haven't guessed yet, I'm a dog. Man's best friend, rapist's worst enemy. My name is Perseus, like the Greek hero, and I am in love with my human, Nico DiAngelo

That boy is the most beautiful human I have ever laid my eyes on, but that might be because everyone else is ugly. I don't think that's it, but whatever. He's so nice and I love the feeling of his hands through my fur. Feels good.

Right now I'm very bored and I want someone to play with, but Nico's not home from school yet. Aw poo. Kicking the sock spider under the fridge at 10:00 AM wasn't a very good idea. Maybe if I think about Nico time will go by faster and he'll be home._ Nico. Nico. Nico. Bacon...no, Perseus. Nico. Just Nico. Nico._

(insert Nico opening door)

I tried to hold back from jumping him, but I couldn't help myself.

"Perseus, calm down. Slober isn't meant to be on people's faces."

"Bark! Woof! Bark!" A.K.A. _but it's fun_.

"Have you been having fun while I was gone?"

_No._  
"That's good!"

_What?_

Humans should stop trying to understand what we say. They clearly speak some other language. They're really just talkiing to themselves. It's kinda stupid.

Anyway, he decided to command my daily dog tricks.

"Sit, Perseus," he commanded. So, I sat.

"Give me your paw," he said. So, I gave him my paw.

"Roll over," he said. So, I rolled over.

"Good boy."

_Yes, Perseus is a very good boy_. He rubbed my belly and gave me a treat for being so awesome. He should be grateful. I work my tail off doing tricks for him. I really don't get paid enough for this.

**Alright, well, there you have it. Chapter uno. It isn't much, but I'm working on it. Flames are accepted. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated and would really help. Thank you for your time. ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay well so far this has been going pretty well. An anonymous reviewer gave me an idea and I'm thankful for that because it helped speed up my thoughts of how I want this story to be. The beginning of this chapter is basically just going to explain a few things so that you can understand certain parts of the story later on. I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer so I don't totally torture anyone who's reading.**

Nico's POV

Some people might think it's a bit wierd that I keep a picture of my dog pretty much everywhere. Key chain. Locker. Binder. Facebook profile picture. Skull decorated frame in my room. Customized snow globe. Yeah, that was pretty much everywhere.

But I love Perseus very much. He's literally my best friend, aside from Annabeth. He's very special and he's probably the only one who could make me smile when I get to my shit hole house after seven shitty hours of school. And he's just so adorable. He's the only one I would dare call cute. Him and Annabeth. The only cute thiings this world has left.

I've been crushing on Annabeth since the day we met. We met at my cousin Thalia's birthday party when we were eight years old. Then she and Thalia started to go to the same school I do and we've been inseperable ever since.

She was the only thing that could get me through the day at school. Everyone always called the awkward emo kid who hung out with the nerd and the goth chick.

Maybe if everyone stopped judging me, they would know the reason why I always wear black. The reason why Perseus is a black dog (no racism intended). They would know that I still mourn the death of my sister.

I'm not emo at all. Far from it actually. But that doesn't mean I'm just going to admit to everyone that I listen to pop music (Justin Bieber's new album is great by the way), that I still play Mythomagic, and that I'm bisexual.

But at least I have Annabeth. Annabeth knows all about that. All about me.

Annabeth understands me when no one else does. Sure, Perseus is a good listener, but it isn't like I understand what he always barks about. I wish there was a way to communicate with him. He knows all of my secrets and he knows about Bianca, but I never actually told him why we decided to get a dog in the first place.

I was only ten years old when my sister, Bianca, died in a car accident. She was invited to Grace Zimmerman's birthday party and was getting a ride from the Fentons. A drunk driver drove past a redlight and killed the entire Fenton family, along with my big sis.

She was only twelve. Way too young to day. So ever since the day of her funeral I never stopped wearing black clothing. I became so attached that it is now my favorite color.

A few weeks after the funeral, my parents decided I should have a companion because they are workaholics and weren't always home to comfort me. Because my new pet was going to help me mourn the death of Bianca, I decided to get a black one. It could have been anything really. But I was really drawn to this black puppy with the brightest sea green eyes. They had so much life in them.

I decided to name him Perseus, after th Greek hero, so that he may have a happy ending. Maybe he'll live out his live longer than Bianca got to. If anything happened to Perseus, I might finally break.

_Happy thoughts, Nico. Happy thoughts._

So back to the present. It's 2012. I have had sixteen years of existence so far. I am currently in P.E., my last period, with Annabeth and Thalia.

I just can't wait for this day to be over. Annabeth and I have been dating since the day before yesterday. After all this time I finally got the courage to ask her out. Our first date is today at 5:00 and I couldn't wait to go to the movies with her. I was thinking that after the movie I could probably introduce her to Perseus. I'm sure she'll just adore him.

You see, even though she's my friend, she's never been to my house. I just really don't like having people over unless it's absolutely necessary. It's the only place where I can be alone with Perseus.

But for now I will have to deal with Coach Hedge making us murder each other.

"Alright pussies, listen up!"

I heard someone whisper,"Is he allowed to say that?"

" Okay, we are going to play Dodgeball. One team throws these huge ass balls at the other team to painfully hit them and knock them out of the game. Unfortunately, if you hit above the neck or below the waist you are out. If the other team catches your ball you are out. Now count of by twos or I will make ou do 50 squats!"

We started counting off by twos. I am a two. Annabeth is a two. Thalia is a one.

I really don't think Coach needed to explain the rules. He doesn't even keep an eye on us. He's always to absorbed in his Sexy Women magazines to catch people cheating. If I got hit in the face during this thing, making me miss out on my date, I'm blaming it on him.

pretend this is a super sexy linebreak

I got home and did my daily routine which consists of chatting with Perseus, making him do tricks, and feeding him.

Now I'm trying to make myself somewhat impressive looking. Let's see what I've got in my closet.

_Black. Black. Black. Some more black. Ooh! Black and white! Well this is something different._

Good. Now I'm ready for my date.

I was just about to step through the door when Perseus started whimpering.

"Hey, what wrong? I'll only be gone for a while. I promise. I'll bring you a friend when I come back to make up for it."

He bit onto my pants and started dragging me towards the refridgerator. He started whimpering again and sliding his paws underneath.

"Is there something under there that you want?"

He whimpered again. He just looked so sad that I was tempted to stay and play with him, but princess Annabeth awaits me at her castle so I can't do that.

I reached under the fridge and took out the colorful sock spider. I know what you're thinking. _Nico, if you only wear black then why do you have colorful socks?_ Well, they aren't mine. They're Bianca's. Perseus deserves to have her socks, so I let him.

He looks like he's having so much fun attacking that spider. I wish everyone could have some of that innocence for a little while.

"Alright Perseus. I won't be gone for too long. Be a good boy. No shitting in corners that I can't reach."

And with that I left to pick up my princess.

**And that's it for now. The next chapter will be his date with Annabeth and after the date, which is the first time Annabeth meets Perseus. He'll be jealous, I can tell you that much.**  
~ maryfever123 ~ ;P


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you want to skip the date with Annabeth and Nico then you may. You should read it though, it's going to be pretty funny. So the only reason I uploaded so quickly is because xthegothemo99xx623 was absolutely desperate. Seriously, guys, she was practically attacking me. You can thank her for this chapter.**

Nico's POV

When I got to Annabeth's house she was sitting on the porch waiting for me. We walked hand in hand to the movies and we were currently arguing over what movie to watch.

"The Hunger Games is clearly the best choice. How are you going to know how to survive on our own without a strategy? This is a very educational film that will teach you to stop being so stupid." I'm sure you know who said that. Take a guess.

"But ParaNorman is one of the awesomest kid's movies out right now. We both know that on the inside I'm still a child." Actually, I only act like a child because I'm growing up too fast. My parents are barely ever around so I have to take care of myself. But it's fun being a kid for a while.

"ParaNorman is too unrealistic."

"Banannabeth, sweetie, when will we ever be put into an arena and be forced to kill people?"

You have to admit, I do have a point. But this is Annabeth we're talking about. She never loses at anything. If she were a lawyer, the case would not be closed until she gets her way. So obviously, she won the argument.

"I can't believe you're making me watch a chick flick."

"Nico, have some sympathy. Please.** (SPOILER ALERT: If you haven't read or seen HG do not read the next sentence)** Rue is kinda dying right now."

"Dammit, why doesn't everybody just explode so the movie could end and we can leave?"

Some girl a few seats back, who by the way was crying hysterically, was coming over to us. She got in my face and called me an asshole. Then, she threw her popcorn on me and people started clapping.

Oh hell to the fuck no.

Annabeth looked kind of worried. She knows that I always hold grudges and that this bitch is gonna get it. I already have a plan. Annabeth will be so proud.

"Annabeth, when I get to those seats back there, call my cell phone number. Then hang up."

"What are you planning?"

"Don't worry, you're going to like this."

I waited for some time before I went over and tapped Annabeth on the shoulder before I went. I made sure to bring my soda.

I sat down right behind the stupid girl and waited for my phone to blow.

_Ring. Ring._

Alright, here we go.

"Hello?"

I made sure I was leaning forward so that I was right next to the girl's ear. What she doesn't know is that I'm not actually talking to anyone. Right when my phone rang I turned it off so that it wouldn't ring in the middle of this.

"No I'm not busy. What's up?"

"Nah dude just watching a really stupid movie. Some bitch threw her popcorn on me when someone died. Can you believe that?"

She was getting pissed. I could tell.

I took a sip of my Pepsi. Right before one of the characters died.

Perfect.

Right when the person dropped dead, I spit out my Pepsi all over the girl sitting in frot of me and I started laughing. She was freaking out and screaming.

Meanwhile, I was still pretending to be on the phone.

"Ah nothing man, this character just died. It was freaking hilarious. Made me spit out my Pepsi, bro. I'll call you back later, Greg. Bye."

We were kicked out, but it was totally worth it. Annabeth was laughing her ass off while it was going on. I logged onto Youtube, found the video of whoever the hell died in the movie, and I commented this-_I spit out my Pepsi on the girl sitting in front of me during this scene._

When we got to my house, right before we went in, I checked Youtube and my comment got 186 likes. It made the top comments list. The second top comment really had me and Annabeth pissing our pants._-Some asshole spit out his soda all over me when this happened._

linebreaklinebreaklinbreak

Percy's POV

When Nico came through the door, he had a girl with him and they were laughing.

I was very surprised. The only time I get to see other humans is during the weekend when Nico takes me out for a walk. He's never invited anybody over before. Only family members, like his cousins in Ohio or Thalia and her five-year-old brother, Jason.

The girl was pretty, I guess. She had blonde hair and grey eyes.

Nico came over to pet my head and hugged me while talking in my ear.

"Perseus, this is Annabeth. You remember when I told you about her, right? She's that friend I always talk about. She's my girlfriend now. We're dating."

Oh, so that's what's going on. Girlfriend, huh. I don't like her. She better stay away from my guy.

"Annabeth, come pet Perseus. He's a good boy. He won't bite."

No, I won't bite. I'll just break a few bones. Maybe scratch, too. I'd like that.

"Okay." She came over to me and right before she put her hand on me I started growling and cussing.

_You better stay away from him. He's mine! You're just in the way you stupid human. Grr._

But, unfortunately, I'm a dog. All they could hear was insane barking.

"What the hell? I didn't even do anything."

"Perseus stop that. Annabeth, I think you should leave."

When he said that, I started to calm down. No matter what he said, I would've calmed down. His voice is so gentle and soothing. He's amazing.

They were talking on the porch and I decided to sit at the window and listen in.

"I'm sorry, Annie, I don't know what's gotten into him. He's probably upset because I didn't spend any time with him today."

Damn right, I am. Straight up.

"It's fine, he's just looking out for you. Like a good guard dog. And do not call me Annie."

Annie, Annie, Annie. If only humans could understand doggies.

A car pulled up and there was a guy telling Annabeth to get in.

"Sorry Nico. Gotta go. Malcolm will get inpatient if I keep him waiting."

As if on cue, the guy in the car honked the horn and told her to hurry up.

"Goodnight Annabeth," Nico said, with a rediculously cute smile on his face.

Annie better back off. Only I should get that smile out of him.

I got even more pissed when I saw him kiss her. Ugh. Are you kidding me? I bet she tastes disgusting.

I barked really loud and it scared the shit out of them. I swear they must've jumped like ten feet in the air.  
Annabeth got in the car and the guy drove away.

That's right, bitch. You better run. Drive. Whatever it is that gets you farther away from my man.

"Perseus, what's up with you? That was so not cute."

I started whimpering because I knew he couldn't stand to see me sad. He can never stay mad at me for long.

"Oh, come on, stop crying. Please? I'll give you some chicken."

_Oh, alright. If you insist._

"Only this time, Perseus. But you better be nice to Annabeth next time."

Oh please. If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that Annabeth is going down. I'm going to try my best to get her to stay away from Nico. My Nico.

**Next chapter will basically be Percy trying to scare off Annabeth. He has some things in mind.**  
~ maryfever123 ~ ;P


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating in so long. I just started high school and my school is famous for giving out lots of homework. Honestly, I didn't think this story was going to get this far and I'm pleasantly surprised that people actually like this. Anyways, thatnks for all the reviews. Enjoy.**

Percy's POV

For the past two days Annabeth has been coming over. For the past two days she and Nico have been eating each other's faces off.

For the past two days Thalia decided not to come over. And for the past two days I've been trying to make Annabeth get the hell out.

I can't believe it's been so hard to just make her leave. It might have been fine if she just came once in a while. I could've handled that. But now I can't have any time alone with Nico. Just the two of us. He barely even talks to me anymore.

Admit it, I have a pretty good reason to be jealous.

I would probably like Annabeth if she wasn't such a smartass and if she wasn't taking Nico away from me. He's the only one who even cares about me and now he doesn't even pay any attention to me. All thanks to her.

So I've gotta try something. Anything to get him back. And if she has to be out of the picture for that to happen, then so be it.

_Day 1: Saturday_

Nico and Annabeth decided to spend the day at the beach. Okay fine. But I'm coming with them.

I put on a huge performance and they finally let me go with them. Of course I'm going to supervise. What did they expect? I mean, what if she tries something? Besides, Nico usually walks me on Saturdays and she's making him forget all about it. What if he just forgets all about me?

When we got to the beach, I immediatley ran into the water. I love the water. What's not to love about it?

After a while I realized I was having to much fun and not watching Nico and Annabeth.

I ran to them and they were laying down on their towels. I shook all the water off of my fur and made sure to get Annabeth all wet, interrupting their conversation.

"What the hell, Perseus!" said Banannabitch.

Nico was trying to figure out a way to calm her down. "Come on, Annabeth, let's just go into the water. Isn't that what we came here for? You're already wet anyway."

She agreed and they left. I turned around, but not before I saw Nico give me a disappointed look.

I didn't want to make him angry. He'd never looked at me that way before until he started going out with Annabeth. It hurt me when he gave me that sort of look. But I can't just lose him so easily.

Maybe I'm just being selfish, but I have to fight for him. I'm willing to. He's everything to me. If not for him I would be nothing. I wouldn't have anyone looking out for me and I'd get nowhere.

She's taking him away from me and I have to put an end to that.

So I turned around and saw their towels on the ground. Nico's must be the black one, for obvious reasons, which means Annabeth's is the gray one.

I made sure that they were splashing each other and being all romantic and gross in the water before I started. I have a plan.

I move Annabeth's towel and dig a really deep hole in the sand, right where her butt would be. Then I covered the whole with the towel as carefully as I could, trying to make it look how it was before she left.

It took some time but they finally came back. And I really wished I got to see it. But I had fallen asleep and woke up when Annabeth was screaming.

She must have laid down on her towel, because her ass is inside of a pretty deep hole in the sand.

_Day 2: Sunday_

Annabeth and Nico went on another date. Dammit, guys, the last one was yesterday. Couldn't you wait?

Anyway, now they're lying on the couch together, watching the living room television.

I went into Nico's room and knocked down the remote control that he uses for his TV. It's the same one as the one in the living room, so this should work.

I tried my best to quietly push the remote until I got to my previous spot, which is the door way that leads to the living room. I made sure the remote was facing the cable box.

They looked like they were watching the history channel. Ew. It must've been Annabeth's idea. It couldn't have been Nico. He's so childish that he gets pissed whenever he turns on the TV and spongebob isn't on.

I started changing the channel to random channels. Spanish channels. Jewish channels. I even managed to find the gay channel. Well, that's what I think it is because it looks like there are guys on the show who are competing to see who would look the prettiest as a woman. **(Ru Paul's Drag Race reference.)**

When that program came on, Annabeth must have had a disgusted look on her face because she and Nico started arguing.

"Why do you look like that? It's just a drag race," Nico said.

"That's disgusting. Why would men dress up as women? Only faggots would," said Annabeth.

"So now you're trying to call me a faggot? If you really think so why did you agree to go out with me?" he said.

"Nico, I didn't mean it like that," now she was starting to sound scared and defensive.

"Then how did you mean it?" he said. "How would you possibly mean it?

"Nico just calm down," she said. "When you found out ou were bi, did you consider that you were just gay? Did you find out you weren't because you tried thinking of being with a woman?"

"Annabeth, are you being serious right now? Did you ever think of being with a woman?"

"Ew! No way. Don't be so...disgusting," she said, her voice getting lower near the end of the sentence.

"So now you think I'm disgusting?"

_Oh my God, this is actually working. She's finally going to leave._

"Nico, you know I don't think that. I love you. Fogive me?"

_Does she seriously think he'll forgive her that easily?_

"Okay, fine. Anything for you." And then they proceded to suck face, completely forgetting the argument and the fact that the channels changed without them doing anything.

_Anything for you. That's what he used to say to me. Not her._

_This is going to be so hard._

_Day 3: Monday (Today)_

Well, you know what they say. Third time's the charm.

Nico and Annabeth just came back from school. Time to set my plan in motion.

Earlier I found a rubber band under the desk. Not too thin and not too fat. Just right.

Nico and Annabeth kept doing all of their usual gross kissy kissy stuff. Today they were baking chocolate chip cookies. Blue chocolate chip cookies. That's the worst part.

The whole blue food thing was just a Perseus and Nico thing. It is that special inside joke that the two of us share. The fact that he shared it with her hurts a lot. But what hurts the most is that something so little pains me. That really sucks.

I don't think Annabeth likes me very much. Well, that's okay because I don't really like her much either. But I just think that she's seriously out to get me. She dropped two chocolate chips right next to me and I scrambled away.

She looked a bit surprised. Well, she should be. I'm not as dumb as most may think. I know that dogs can die from eating chocolate and I know what that bitch is trying to do. Any other dog and he might have fallen for it, but definitley not me.

She's asking for it.

While she and Nico were being all lovey dovey I took the rubber band and rolled it up with my paws as tight as I could.

I thought this was gonna be hard, but it will actually be easy because now they're making out on the floor. Annabeth's hair is spread out.

I rolled the rubber band into her hair and yanked it back with my paw. Now it's tangled in her princess curls really good.

She yelped, making Nico flinch and hit the table. The bowl that was on the edge fell, making all of the blue batter fall onto Annabeth's head.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" she screamed. Now I felt kind of bad. Kind of. Just a little bit.

"What? Why? Shouldn't we get you cleaned up?" asked Nico, sounding a bit desperate.

"NO! I don't want to stay here any longer. I've had it with that stupid dog. I'm leaving."

Finally. She finally left. And Nico finally snapped.

"Perseus!"

He sounds really angry. He's scaring me. I've never seen him this way before.

"Dammit, Perseus, why did you do that? Why did you have to ruin this for me? I've wanted this for so long and now you've messed everything up! My life would be so much better without you, you fucking idiot!"

I expected him to be kinda mad, but not quite this angry. This really isn't like him. But what he did next was something I really didn't expect.

He hit me. He grabbed a chair and he hit me. Hard enough to slam me against the door.

"Go! Just go! I don't need you. I never did. I don't want you anymore so just get out of my life!"

**Well that was unespected. Again, really sorry for not updating. Hope you guys aren't too mad. BYE!**  
**~ maryfever123 ~ ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm really really really really really sorry. I've been really busy lately. I'll try my best to update again tomorrow.**

Percy's POV

I found myself limping for the rest of the night. I'm going nowhere. I have nowhere to go.

I never knew how cruel the world really was. Everywhere I went other dogs would jump on me and beat me up. People would walk right past me, completely ignoring my desperate whimpers. I have no one.

I don't have a home anymore. All because I was fighting. Fighting to keep my guy. My guy who doesn't want me anymore. Who doesn't need me anymore. Who I can't see anymore because I'm just so lost right now.

I don't know what I'm doing or where I'm going. I'm praying to every god out there to help me. To hear my whimpers and my pain.  
I definitely wasn't expecting any of this. I thought I had it all figured out. I was going to get him back. But instead I made him push me away even further. I'm more lonely than ever before.

Nothing I'm really seeing makes any sense. There's no hope anymore. There's just a blue glow out in the distance.

It's glowing and glowing and glowing. It's so brilliant it looks like it might never fade. Finally I can see it more clearly. No wait. Not it. Her.

She's a fairy. A fairy that glows with a powerful blue radiance. What exactly does this mean?

"Hello Perseus," she speaks, her voice sounding magical and far away.

"You've had a hard time. But this isn't the end for you. I'm here to give you another chance. Make it right this time."

I finally respond,"Who are you?"

"I'm the Blue Fairy, little one."

"I'm not that little. Oh, aren't you the lady who gave that puppet a heart and soul? You know, that puppet named Piccolo."  
"His name is Pinocchio, and yes I am that same fairy."

"Oh. Well, why are here in front of me."

"I'm here to make your wish come true. I will grant you the ability to become a human for 5 days. If you convince Nico to fall in love with you, you may stay a human and live happily ever after with him. But if you fail, you will turn back into a dog. You're very lucky. Cinderella only got a few hours. I must warn you though, this transformation between human to canine and back again is very painful."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I actually have another chance. Before I could say anything, I became surrounded by blue, glowing light. Then I felt such pain all over. It hurts so much but it is so worth it. I'm getting a second chance to be with my love. This is the start of my new life as a human.

**Again, really sorry. I know this crappy chappy does not make up for it at all, but I will try to update again tomorrow.**

**~maryfever123~ ;P**


	6. Day 1 Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm very sorry for my procrastination, but here it is. Oh and Merry Christmas whos-asking-i-will-fight-you!**

Percy's POV

I woke up in a human body with black hair and green eyes. Blue Fairy told me that this is my new apartment and if anyone asks my name is Percy Jackson, my mom is Sally (the Blue Fairy), and I'm the new sixteen year old student at Goode High School. Today is the start of my mission. Monday. Day one. The first day I get to meet my soul mate.

Nico's POV

I remember when I was younger Bianca used to tell me, "Nico, you've gotta love what you have all that you can before you lose it all." Being eight years old, I didn't exactly understand that she was warning me. Of course, I think that even if I had understood at the time, I wouldn't have taken it seriously.

Life can be a funny thing. While it is being lived, it feels very long. When it ends, you realize just how short it really was. Somehow, we all believe that because we have what we need right now, we will have it forever. We believe that people live lifetimes of immortality and that they'll always be around. I always believed that if I took my sister's advice and loved that dog more than anything, he would stay with me forever. I didn't think I would ever be wrong. I didn't think Bianca could ever be wrong. We were. We all usually are. That really sucks.

My life is a bit lonely, I guess. I'm one of those people who don't have many friends in real life or on the internet. I haven't been on twitter for so long that I forgot my password, and last time I checked I only had a total of zero followers.

See, I did have a group of friends once. They are now the assholes of the entire community and hate my guts. We stopped being friends, or more like the got rid of just me, for three reasons according to them.

I was being a depressed baby all the time, acting like my life was ruined and went emo. But seriously, my sister died. Sure it was years ago, but I miss her. I honestly don't know how they thought I should've reacted. Did they think I was going to wake up every day knowing that my sister is dead and bake brownies?

I am a gay-lover. I saw a bunch of people laughing at a gay couple walking by holding hands. I told them to shut up because I thought that homophobia was almost like racism. Besides, they were the cutest couple I've ever seen.

I'm not cool enough. This all went down during the last few months of eighth grade and it was decided that I was officially not cool enough to hang out with them. They wanted to be the kings of the high school with the hottest bitches as their queen, and me being their friend would have just held them back from their popularity

Now that I think about it, they were never really good friends to begin with. They just happened to be the first kids I met in kindergarten, and we stuck together. They were more each other's friend than mine; I was just that kid that was always there.

And so, here I am in my junior year of high school. It's November, the beginning of the second term. I have a total of three friends: Silena, my cousin Thalia, and my girlfriend Annabeth.

Kids walk by and don't even notice me, even though I'm as dark as the night sky and I'm standing right under the brightly lit hallway. Very nice people must be somewhere, but not her. But I guess I'd rather be ignored than relive my freshman days of getting slushy's dumped in my shirt and losing my underwear in P.E.

I walk into homeroom and take my seat next to Silena, who immediately says quite loudly, "I think I'm in love!" Meanwhile, everyone else just minds their own business as if this was normal.

You see, Silena is that person who draws a lot of attention to herself and doesn't even notice. She talks loud, way too much, and she is gorgeous and wears lip gloss stands out so much. Anyway, I roll my eyes at her statement because Rachel falls in love with almost every male on the planet every hour on the hour. I say almost every male because it's become apparent that she has a type. Black hair, pretty eyes, and a smooth tan. But hey, at least her love life gives me something to look at.

"No, seriously Nico. This dude is the real deal. He's the cutest guy I've ever seen."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Oh come on, why are you so heartless?"

"I'm not heartless, I'm just thinking that simply seeing him won't make you love him."

"So you don't believe in love at first sight?"

"Nope. Not at all."

And in that moment, the door opened. The principal came in and told us that we had a new student. The kid came in and said his name. Percy Jackson. Our eyes met and I could no longer deny it. I fell in love. Deep. I fell in love at first sight with Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson.

The cutest guy I've ever seen.

* * *

The day goes by way too quickly.

Percy is now my biology partner. Since when? Pretty much just now. I haven't spoken to him all day. I've just been staring at him and I can tell he knows it. I wonder If he finds it at all weird.

I'm so distracted that I didn't hear any of what the teacher just said. Thankfully, Percy was paying enough attention to actually know how to do the experiment.

I guess now is my chance to ask him out. Wait…I meant become his friend, right? I go out with Annabeth, right? To be honest, I haven't even thought of Annabeth all day unless her name was mentioned. Does that make me a horrible boyfriend? Probably, but I really couldn't care less at the moment.

The only thing that does cross my mind the whole day is: where the hell could Perseus be?

I searched for him all night. I waited for him to come back when I couldn't find him. I honestly believed that he would come back and everything would go back to normal. I guess that's just the same problem I always have. I assume everyone will always be there. I made that mistake with Bianca. This time, it's worse. Sure, he's not dead. But I have no way of knowing that because everything was entirely my fault. Now he might not come back. Who would?

"Hey, what's wrong?" an angelic voice asked me, bringing me back down to earth and out of my head.

I look to my right and Percy is standing there with a look of concern. I wonder why. Oh wait, I'm crying and I didn't even notice it. Great. I had the perfect chance of getting some…you know…but then I had to ruin it for myself. Dammit, what if he thinks I'm a total freak?

"Um, I..," I try to respond, but my voice gets lost in the sound of the bell and screaming teenagers.

"Do you mind taking me home please? I'm not really in the mood to catch the bus today," he says.

"Oh, of course. Just meet me by my locker. It's number 2483."

"Thanks."

Is it just me, or was that extremely easy? Day one and I'm already getting him into my car? Damn. The only thing that could make this day better is…Perseus.

When I close the door to my locker, he's standing there with his face right in front of mine. I scream, clearly scared shitless, as his melodic laugh fills the hall and overpowers any other sound that could reach my ears.

"Alright, yeah, get your ass in the car and tell me where you live."

"Wait, you're just going to leave me like that? I thought we were friends," he tells me with watery eyes. He really does look like he's about to cry. Now that I think about it, he reminds me a lot of…

"Okay (sniffle), I guess I'll just walk home then," he says with his head hanging. I'm feeling kind of mean, but he just looks so adorable! Oh my God, what am I saying?

"Dude, I was just kidding. I'll make it up to you, I swear. How about some Burger King, and I'll even let you pick what songs to play in the car."

This seems to be enough, because he immediately brightens up at the suggestion and hops into the vehicle.

Five minutes pass, and the air around us is extremely awkward. I swear we just made all of the next generation filled with gay babies.

"So, you're dating Annabeth?" he asks, starting the conversation.

"Yeah."

"She's pretty."

"Yeah, she is." (But you're beautiful)

"I heard she's really smart."

"Yeah, she's amazing. She said she talked to you and that you're really awesome and a nice guy." (Everything I'm not)

"Aw, that was sweet of her," he says, giggling a bit.

There's just something about this boy that seems so incredibly familiar. Like I can trust him with anything. Maybe it's a bad idea to become attached with yet another insanely kind person, but I just need someone to talk to.

"Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I like someone a lot. Someone other than Annabeth."

"Talk to her."

"I don't know. I don't think she would like me." (Not after you find out what I do to animals)

"Don't say that. You're great."

"I just wish she could know how I feel about her."

"Then just tell her. You don't know for sure if she likes you back unless you tell her."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Look, I get how you feel. I have the same problem with this one guy. There are so many things I wished I could say to him that I never did."

"Wait, you're gay?"

"Bi, is that a problem?"

"Nope." (Not at all)

"Anyway, I regret that because now I live here, he lives there, and I might never get the chance to tell him."

"Yeah, but that's different. It would have been way easier for you to tell him because he would like you back."

"I'm not so sure." (Are you kidding me? Whoever wouldn't like you is seriously blind)

"Well, do you know any good pick-up lines?"

"Um, tell her your superhero name is YOUR MAN." (Oh, how cute)

We get to Burger King, order the food, and I drop him off at his house. Before he gets out of the car, he asks me something.

"So, are you going to tell her that you like her?" (I kind of just did)

"Yeah. Hey Percy? You should come to a party tonight. It's just me, my cousin Thalia, and some of our friends. It'll be fun if you tagged along."

"Okay yeah! That sounds like fun."

"Pick you up at eight then?"

"Sure thing. See you later, Nicky."

He's luck he's cute because if anyone else tried to call me that, they would not live to even see another Christmas. I guess this means I have a date tonight.


	7. Day 1 Part 2

Percy's POV

Finally! Progress!

Being a human is way better. Nico actually notices me in this form. The only thing standing in my way is Banannabitch. Not only had she been checking me out and trying to get in my pants all day, but she's also Nico's girlfriend. He obviously cares about her so I can't tell him about how much of a slut she is. I have to pretend to like her just so Nico and I can at least be friends.

The only way this will work, according to Blue Fairy, is if Nico kisses me. That's it. Just a kiss and I can be human forever and live happily ever after with Nico as the King of the land and I'm his faithful, sexy queen. Then Annabeth can be the court jester who we lock in the dungeon where the huge, two-headed dragon is, and…

Okay, I'm getting way ahead of myself. How about I just focus on getting him to make out with me. Apparently, if I try in any way to force him, I'll turn back into a dog immediately. That would seriously suck.

But that won't happen, because tonight is the night. We are going to a party together and we are going to kiss and have sweet, passionate…

(Doorbell interrupts thoughts)

I open the door to see Thalia, Nico's cousin and my new biffle (BFFL). Seriously, this is the coolest chick I've ever met. She was always nice to me when I was a dog, but around humans she is just pure awesomeness.

"Hey," she says, with a creepy grin on her face.

"Um…hi?"

"Sooooo, I heard you were going on a date with you-know-who."

"Were you spying on us."

"Hell yeah! I can tell you like him and he so likes you back. This is the perfect way to get rid of Annabeth."

"Wait, I thought you were friends."

"We were. But ever since she started dating Nico, she's been nothing but a slut. Everyone knows she's been wanting to travel down Luke's pants since middle school and she's managed to suced ever since she became 'hot' with 'smokin tits' and all that other stuff."

"So, why haven't you told Nico."

"I did. He just doesn't want to believe it. Especially now that Perseus…"

Her voice went quiet on that last word, but I heard it very clearly.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing. You'll find out eventually, but it's not my place to tell you anything about that. Now let's get you ready for that party. Hopefully Annabeth can restrain herself once she sees you in all your spiffiness. I saw what she was doing in music class."

"Oh my gosh, she freaks me out so much."

I'm not even kidding. She's creepy. She tries to be sexy, but she's actually really scary. I swear I almost cried. I've never felt so dirty in my life.

Thalia makes me look through my closet to pick out a button down shirt. _Blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue_, DARK BLUE! That's a new look!

* * *

Thalia and I just spent the next few hours running around the house trying to come up with something to do while we wait for Nico. So far, we've tried watching horror movies, reading, skateboarding, knitting, and drawing. But none of that worked because we didn't succeed in anything but embarrassing ourselves. I practically had a heart attack, Thalia's dyslexic and I'm a dog so I can't read, Thalia fell on her ass and made me swear not to tell anyone, I almost poked my eye out, and now the refrigerator is littered in shit drawings.

But before I knew it, it was exactly eight o'clock and the doorbell rang.

"Percy, what are you doing? Get up and go answer the door."

"Um…"

"What? What is it?"

"Could you come with us please? I really don't want to be in the car with just him while I'm this nervous."

She hesitated for a while, but then final she said, "Fine. But you have to make it up to me. This is the only time that I will ever go to one of those ridiculous parties that no one likes."

"I think what you mean to say is that everyone likes those parties they just don't like when you're in there so you don't like them."

"Shut up, smart ass."

I have way too much fun messing with humans. Why couldn't I have been born his way? It's just so much better! Then I remembered what I was supposed to be doing when the doorbell rang again, but this time with more force.

"GO!"

"OKAY!"

I opened the door to see the sexy dark boy of mine. He was dressed simply, but I obviously saw him as much more. I mean, everyone thinks their crush is the most beautiful thing they've ever seen. Even if they were the ugliest person on earth. But he isn't mine yet. He still belongs to Annabitch, and of course he would be. She's blonde, so she's naturally perfect.

A while had just passed and I realized that I've just been standing there staring at him. Wow, I thought it was just because I was a dog, but I guess I could be considered ADHD. Hmm…

"Um, Percy?"

"Oh, hi Nico! Stop waving your hand in front of my face before I bite it off."

And then came Thalia. "There will be no biting as long as I am in the same area. Now let's go."

Nico, of course, was confused as to where the girl had appeared from. "Wait, what? Why…"

"Oh, yeah, I asked her if she could come along. You don't mind, do you?"

I gave him that look of mine. He still wasn't falling for it but his eye twitched a bit so I knew he was gonna crack. Just a little longer….

"Eh…fine whatever."

I smiled smugly to myself. I knew that would work.

* * *

The car ride wasn't very entertaining. It was mainly Thalia singing (badly) a variety of songs that I vaguely recognized. Nico was in the front seat next to me driving. He was clearly upset about Thalia destroying our alone time, but he didn't want to upset me so he kept his mouth shut.

I kinda feel upset too. Maybe if I hadn't told Thalia to come, I could've had him all up on me right now. Then I could just give him a blow job while he sat on my face. Well, that might be a very uncomfortable position, but it sounds nice. Or maybe…

My thoughts were cut off when I felt something in my pants. I looked down and saw little Perseus trying to jump out. Me being a dog, I didn't realize that humans usually tend to cover these. Us dogs just let 'em dogs out and show everybody, but once again human nature continues to ruin my life.

Nico's face is bright red and he looks extremely uncomfortable, Thalia is just laughing like a hyena, and I just sit there minding my own business. Then I realized what, or who, ahe was laughing at. Me. And silly me takes the entire car ride to realize it. Because it's only when we actually get inside the house that I realize it.

Nico and Thalia tried to stop me from going in, but Thalia could hardly speak and by the time Nico tried to warn me, it was too late. I had already opened the door and went inside. Everyone stops what they're doing and just stares at me, with the music still playing in the background.

Then the laughter starts. There was laughing. And pointing. Aand staring. And lights were flashing. And they were mentioning a word I had never heard before. Something like bracebook or whatever. All I knew for sure was that these people, who didn't even know me, were judging me for something that I had no idea they would tease me for.

It is in this moment that I realize how horrible humans are to each other. No wonder Nico always comes home pissed off at whoever dumped trash on him, or landed him in detention, or made fun of him for his interests. Because people are rude and decide to ridicule people they don't even know. No wonder people always try to kill themselves.

And all I can do, while they're laughing and pointing and taking pictures, is stand there and cry. Just cry because it pained me to know that people would actually team up against one of their own and do this. I guess that's just what the real world is like then. But I don't like the real world anymore. I don't want to learn about it anymore. I just want to run. So, I run. I run for what seems like forever and just lock myself in the pretty little bathroom, tainting the air with my aura of bad luck.

* * *

Sometime later, when my dick had calmed down and everyone resumed to partying, Thalia started knocking on the door trying to get me to come out.

"Percy come on, it really wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was!"

"Okay, yeah, it was really fucking embarrassing. But that's just what being a teenager is. Congratulations, you've just experienced your first embarrassment in Moon Lake." **(I have no idea if I ever mentioned the town they live in or whatever, so let's just go with the lovely name I just made up.)**

"You're not really helping very much."

"Well maybe if you got your skinny little ass out here I'd be doing a better job."

I decided that she was right. I couldn't just stay in the bathroom forever, though it really was lovely. So I got up, ignored my red and aching eyes and my numb feet, and stood in front of Thalia.

Her facial expression visibly changed. I guess she felt sympathy. Not only did I embarrass myself in front of Nico, but also everyone else that was here. And it felt really awful that Thalia was the one here comforting me, not Nico. I guess I scared him away and ruined my chances with them. But to be honest, who would ever want to be with me?

"How do you feel?" Thalia asks.

And being me, I answer honestly. "Like I want to die."

"Well, you've got a few options. You want to hang, down pills, or go with liver failure?"

I went with that last one, not realizing what she meant and not noticing her evil smirk.

* * *

Thalia stopped handing me drinks a long time ago. But now I just feel silly and I sound very funny. I see Annabeth and Nico kissing over on the couch, and I feel a sudden rage bubble within me with a dash of envy.

I take shaky steps over there, stand right in front of them, and have the sudden urge to scream at them and just say every single thing that's on my mind. Literally, everything.

"Nico DiAngelo, you are an asshole. You invite to a freaking party, make me believe that you're actually into me, and then you just leave and don't even bother to see if I'm okay. You're face looks so much like an inverted anus right now."

At this point, everyone was seeing me flip shit. But this time, I really just didn't care. I'm so fabulous that they should all just shit bricks and die. But they aren't doing any of that. Why the hell not!?

"And then you go running off with your bitchy little slut of a girlfriend. Don't look at me like that, everybody knows it's true. And she seems to be some sort of whore, Thalia even said so."

Thalia just stands there awkwardly and says, "Hey, he's drunk. He's crazy."

But I just kept going.

"Anywhore, you need to start getting your crap together dude. Pay attention! Or are you too poor to do even that? Open your damn eyes, realize that all you have is shit right now, and start paying attention to what really matters to you. No wonder your dog left you. You probably scared him off with your stupidity."

I had to stop my rant right there because Thalia pulled me out. She drove me home, helped me get into bed (shut up), and stayed there while I cried.

"Do you think he hates me now?"

She thought about for a while and finally said, "He'll get over it. He holds grudges, but I think this time it'll be different. I think you gave him a mouthful of eye-opener back there and he'll thank you for that eventually. How about you just chill and go to sleep. You look like crap, but that's probably because you just got wasted on a Monday night."

"And whose fault was that?"

She just chuckled and walked out saying, "Goodnight Jackson."

And I fell asleep, knowing that I have a good friend that'll help me through this new process.

**A/N: I won't be updating for a long time after this because I'm catholic and I've decided to give up the internet for Lent this year. If you don't know what Lent is, it's when Jesus spent forty days in the desert with no food or water, so we must sacrifice something important to us for forty days. So goodbye I guess. For now.**

**~maryfever123~ ;P**


End file.
